demon's reflection
by darkmanzero
Summary: She is everything he is... in reverse. if she destroys him, will the reflection fade?
1. Default Chapter

Introduction: Peace in coldsleep.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girl awakened...slowly. Her head ached, and her joints felt stiff which wasn't surprising, given the awkward position in which she had lain for ...for how long? How did she get here? Where was here? What had happened to her...?   
  
Slowly, she got to her feet. Still a bit woozy, she tried to discern her surroundings. At first she thought that it was her disconcerted state that caused the area to appear pitch black... But when she heard distant thunder and felt a gust of wind, she realized that the area WAS that dark...and indeed she was outdoors.   
  
Vaguely aware of the tall grass about her feet, the girl began to walk, slowly, not at all sure about where she was going. And then the lightning flashed, briefly illuminating the area... giving it an air of eerie desolation. She realized that she was in an open field of tall grass... and a familiar one at that. That was all it took. The memories came flooding into Chun-Li's mind...rushing like so many waterfalls... though they were jumbled and confusing.   
  
"Oh my God...I...He...Bison!!" she said aloud, her breath quickening. As she mentioned his name she glanced about her furtively, as though she expected to see him lurking somewhere in the shadows. "It was him! He was here... Oh my God, what happened?" she half-said, half-thought. She tried her best to remember what had happened as she stumbled in the dark. Not one to fear the night, Chun Li nonetheless felt a sense of dread...especially when she thought about him... about Lord Bison.   
  
In the darkness, she almost stumbled over something lying in the grass. Something soft... and warm. She quickly regained her balance. What was that she heard? Was it breathing? She got down onto one knee and felt about her with her hands. Sure enough, there was someone there... and, worse, she knew who it was. "Rose!" she said aloud. "Thank God she's breathing!" she muttered under her breath as she knelt beside her. "Rose! Can you hear me?" she asked, a little bit frantic, despite herself. Rose moaned softly. It's as though she's trying to say something to me, Chun Li thought to herself. "Rose," she asked, "What happened to you..." what happened to me? Chun Li wanted to ask herself. She remembered a terrible battle with the devil Lord Bison... and she vaguely remembered doing battle herself... but not with Bison. Then, suddenly, Rose's eyes shot open. "Aaaaaagh!!" she screamed, sitting up and clutching her head. "What is it?" Chun Li asked, glancing about her. The wind suddenly began to blow, and lightning began to flash, briefly illuminating their surroundings. Rose clutched at Chun Li's arm. "I'm feeling it again!" she said. "What?" asked Chun Li, trying to raise her voice above the howling of the wind. "Is it Bison? Is he still here?" she clenched her fist and looked about her, ready for anything. "No!!" said Rose. "It's the other power... the one I felt... when we were... Aaaaaaaagh!" The scream was piercing, and shrill. Chun Li's mind began to work quickly. There was only one time before when she had seen the calm, mature Rose ever lose control of herself, and that was one day in Japan... a long time ago.   
  
"Not even Bison's aura makes rose behave like this..." Chun Li said to herself. "If there really is one out there who is THAT powerful... can we hope to defeat him? Is he here, now?" as she said that, she glanced around her and, when the lightning flashed, she gasped in amazement. The source of the storm was a single man, and the lightning was emanating from his body! The jagged streaks of blue lightning crackled around his body as the air swirled about him, creating a whirling vortex of power... and Chun Li's body froze as she heard a voice cry...."SHINKUUUUUUU......... HADOOOOOOOOKEN!!!" A blast of energy leapt forth from the man's arms and streaked towards...   
  
Towards who?   
  
As the blast of energy lit up the area, Chun Li heard the demonic laughter, saw the massive frame of the man she hated the most in this world... "Bison!!" she cried, forgetting her aches and pains and springing to her feet. Bison, not even hearing her, instantly dematerialized and appeared behind the man. His fist glowed brilliantly as he delivered a devastating blow to the man's back. The man was pitched forward several feet, eventually landing on his face in the grass. As the man staggered to his feet, Chun Li forgot everything else and charged for Her foe, ignoring Rose's warnings. "Don't, Chun Li!" she cried. "You don't know what lies there..." But Chun Li was deafened by rage. Bison was flying towards the man's back...his body glowing with flame, ignited with the power of his deadly psycho crusher. She didn't know why, but she was determined to save the strange man from the master of evil... as though her mind had suddenly given him the face of the man Bison had killed... her own father. But as she ran towards the fighters, a powerful wind sucked her off her feet. She yelled as she was involuntarily yanked towards the strange man, carried at breakneck speed by a powerful wind. She was vaguely aware of Bison, suffering the same fate. As she zoomed towards the man's body, the wind blasting in her face, she heard him cry, "SHINKUUUUUUUUU............" She screamed as the man rose into the air, crackling with power. "TATSUMAKISENPUUUUUUKYAKUUUU!!!" A million cannonballs slammed into her face as she was juggled through the air, kicked viciously several times by a devastating attack, feeling the man she hated the most sharing her fate. In no time she was face down on the ground. As she faded out of consciousness, she was barely aware of Bison's evil laughter. As she fought the darkness, she wondered how could he take that attack so easily? And then... even more confusingly, she heard Bison scream in pain, and a sound like so many firecrackers filled her ears. Then she heard Rose yell, as though in mortal fear, and she heard the strange man cry, "Come back! It is not finished..."   
  
Utterly confused, Chun Li welcomed the darkness, and the peace it brang.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
next-CHAPTER ONE: To find the devil   
  
  



	2. To Find The Devil

Chapter 1: To find the devil   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
...Months earlier   
  
Mister Wu Ziquing looked across the well-furnished room from behind his ornately carved desk. Standing by the window, her features set with determination, was the daughter of his best friend. "You are a very lucky man, Li," he said to himself. "Not many fathers can boast of such offspring..."he continued, thinking about his own son, currently in jail for drug trafficking. Chun Li looked away from the window and towards him. "Did you say something?" she asked. Wu shook his head. "Oh no... don't mind me. I talk to myself a lot these days. Must be my age. I was just imagining how happy my late friend would be to see what a fine woman his daughter turned out to be." Chun Li did not return his smile. "He would have been around." She said, coldly, "If it weren't for a certain criminal who isn't long for this world." She looked back at the window. Wu shifted uncomfortably. For a while there was an icy silence. "Chun Li.." he said, at length. She didn't show any signs of acknowledgement. "Chun Li, my daughter. I worry about you. You shouldn't let yourself be carried away..." Chun Li's lips barely moved. "You needn't worry," she said. Wu lost control of himself and began to blurt. "Chun Li, I hate to see your life wasting away like this. I admire your courage, and drive, but the life you are leading is too dangerous. No matter what my superiors believe about your abilities, I cannot let you go out there alone and kill yourself. I would never forgive myself. Please, listen to me. Settle down and lead the life of a normal girl. We... Interpol ... shall defeat shadaloo in time." Chun Li slowly turned her head to look at him. "If I needed your advice, I would have asked for it. The only thing I need from you now is your endorsement of my solo assignment. If you choose not to endorse it, I shall carry it out anyway, whatever the cost, and then you will have a true reason to worry... about your job, that is."   
  
Wu could not conceal his shock. He hadn't expected such a reply... even though he was, by now, used to Chun Li's independence. He opened his mouth to reply... shrugged his shoulders... then endorsed the document that most others would have treated as a death warrant. Wu Ziquing appended his signature to a document that would ensure that Chun Li was cut off from all official matters concerning Interpol... and all their allies, compulsorily for a period of six months. All official surveillance and monitoring were to stop, and Chun Li was expected to infiltrate shadaloo alone. For six months, No-one would see her, or acknowledge her as an international agent. She would be alone... but not afraid.   
  
As Chun Li exited the building, her mind began to travel. Back in time, to a battle that occurred two years ago... one that she would never forget. "Bison..." she muttered under her breath. Her gaze narrowed, and her pace quickened. Every time she thought about him, memories fought each other within her mind. Memories of her dear father... of the shock, the dismay, the emptiness that followed, of the monster's demonic laughter as he gleefully described her father's death in horrendous detail... while she lay powerless to move, unable to make him stop...   
  
She fought back the angry tears that had begun to form beneath her eyes, and clenched her teeth as she quickened her pace. She would... she could... make him pay... and she knew just who would help her.   
  
A year ago, Chun Li would have preferred to work completely alone, but something had happened, which changed all that. She had been working with Interpol then, investigating into the activities of Shadaloo, the organization that she suspected was responsible for her father's death. Her brilliance and skill had quickly led her to the organization's heart, and in a surprising twist of fate, she had found herself face to face with the Lord himself as he attempted to flee a recently discovered stronghold. She had stopped him as he headed towards his private jet. Single-handedly making short work of his personal guard, she had stood before Bison and looked him in the eye. Her memories were still clear.   
  
"Evil in the flesh, Lord Bison. So what do you know about my father? ""Don't ask questions if you're not prepared for the answers."With a flourish, Bison threw his cape off... towards her, blocking her view temporarily. She wasn't caught off guard, but strangely, she was slow to react, the cape covered her face, and as she struggled to free herself, she felt her feet being swept out from under her, the world spinning, and then the air rushing out of her lungs as Bison caught her.. On his foot.   
  
"Whoof!" she gasped, as he performed a crescent axe kick, slamming her onto the ground. Silently berating herself for being so careless, Chun Li rolled aside quickly, Just avoiding a powerful stomp from Bison. As she got to her feet, The Lord came sliding towards her, intent on knocking her off her feet. She twirled aside... he slid past... and she quickly darted in and grabbed hold of his shoulders. Pivoting his body over her knee, she threw him off balance... only to see him recover in mid-air."Somersault skull driver..." Bison dived towards her, his fist smashing into her stomach. Chun Li was launched backwards to land on her knees, bent forwards, one hand on her stomach, gasping for air.Bison laughed demonically.   
  
"Tired already? What a shame. Don't give up so easily... I was hoping to enjoy this fight." Chun Li looked up and bit her lip. He stared her right in the eye. "Come on," he coaxed. " Or are you willing to let this chance to nail me pass you by?" He sniggered. "Or maybe I should fight you on equal terms? I'll only use my left hand..."   
  
"yyyyYYYAAAH!" Like a cornered tigress, Chun Li surged forward from the ground. "Hyah...hyah!"She snap-kicked Bison in the stomach, stunning him momentarily, then spun and kicked him again as he reeled from the force of the blow. Spinning again, she landed in front of him with one leg already in the air..."SENRETSUKYAKU!!!" several snapkicks were delivered like machine gun fire. Bison was launched away once more. As he flew backwards, he recovered just like before. "Somersault skull driver..."Chun Li screamed out loud,"Ha-zen!" then launched into the air herself with a flying spin kick, catching the Lord in the face. "TENSHOKYAKU!!" spinning upwards through the air like a tornado, Chun Li juggled Bison through the air upon nine seven deadly kicks.   
  
Bison landed first- on his back. In a trice he was on his feet. Chun Li landed on her feet and faced him, fists clenched. She allowed herself a small smile. "Bison on his back so early?.. I expected better." Bison was grimacing at her. He made as if to reach for his discarded cape, then changed his mind. His evil smile returned. Chun Li couldn't help feeling she was being indulged. He nodded his head. "Hmmm... you ARE B. Li's daughter afterall. Very good, I suppose you have the same destiny as him... but now is not the time. " He smiled as if he were a father promising his daughter a treat. "Maybe next time I'll use both hands, eh?" He turned as if to go, but Chun Li neatly somersaulted right over him, landing in his front. "Not so fast.." she said. "You have a date with our interrogation officers."   
  
Like lightning, M.Bison's fist shot out. But this time Chun Li was ready. She swatted his fist aside then slammed both her palms into his stomach. He staggered away then looked at her with pure, unsuppressed rage. "Insolent worm! Insignificant FOOL! I gave you a chance to live, but now you Indicate that you prefer to DIE, Fair enough, but first I shall give you what you desire so much, foolish girl!" He extended his arm and his cape flew right into it. Oh no... Chun Li thought. He does posses some sort of power... she began to summon her chi. "I hope I'm strong enough to match him..." she muttered to herself.   
  
As Bison donned the cape, the sky began to darken. Chun Li could FEEL the evil. He extended his arms, and a powerful blast of air seemed to emanate from beneath him, propelling him into the air as though he were a human rocket. The air began to swirl round him. Soon the main sources of light were his glowing eyes and fists. Lightning began to split the sky. When the thunder came, it sounded like the earth was splitting... Chun Li bravely stood her ground nevertheless, concentrating hard to summon as much chi power as she could.   
  
"LISTEN, FOOLISH GIRL!" roared Bison. "AND THEN DIE BY MY HAND... AS DID YOUR FATHER!!!"   
  
Chun Li gasped in surprise. "Y..you killed.."   
  
Bison suddenly floated back and away at an unbelievable speed. Chun Li instinctively knew that he was not retreating. "This is it..." she thought. She summoned her chi. In a blast of blue flame, Bison came hurtling towards her, a human missile. Closing her eyes, she let her whole willpower shoot out her hands. "Kikoken!!!" When a thousand fires seared her body and her ears filled with the thunder of the wicked, evil punishment dealt out to her small frame, she knew that her weakness had failed her... and her father. But the worst was yet to come... as she lay upon the ground, her spine snapped, paralyzed- and powerless to move.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next:  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Violated by the devil   
  



	3. Violated By the Devil

Chapter 2: Violated by the devil   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chun Li closed her eyes and took a deep breath. These were the worst of her memories... and when she found out that they would not go away, she learnt how to control them, and to use them to keep her burning drives alive. For these were the memories of Bison's greatest sacrilege ever... his desecration of the thing she held the most dear- the memory of her father.   
  
After receiving the psycho crusher, she lay on the ground, In terrifying pain from the waist up, and feeling nothing below that. She realised in shock that her spine must be broken... she couldn't even move her legs! All she could do was shut her eyes tightly, and bite her lip as the pain seared through her body. It was made worse by the feeling of Bison's evil presence lurking above her. She barely heard his voice. "Fool. You will be dead in a few moments. But I am not finished with you yet. You must carry something with you to your grave, and join your father with even more shame than you otherwise would."   
  
As Bison grabbed her round her shoulders and dragged her up towards himself, she realised at once what he was about to do. "Oh my god, no..." she muttered, struggling to see Bison's evil grin through her tears. She could smell his acrid breath... charged with static electricity that leapt from his glowing eyes. However, as he noticed legs hanging limply beneath her, Bison cursed under his breath. "Hmmm... your spine I snapped.", he muttered. "But not even that can save you now." Chun Li was about wondering what he meant when he grabbed her forehead in a vice-like grip. "Your father..." he said, chuckling. He had barely finished talking when Chun Li's mind exploded, and she screamed out loud. Enjoying her pain, Bison laughed. Her legs buckled beneath her... did she just feel them move? She wasn't quite sure... and she didn't care much at that time... for then Bison's power invaded her mind.   
  
Twisted visions appeared within her mind... evil twin images conjured up by the abomination that was the merging of Bison's mind and hers. She saw her dear father... one moment smiling lovingly at her, a memory of her early years that she treasured, suddenly become a twisted vision of grimacing death. She saw him wave goodbye to her as he had done on the fateful day he died... and then she saw him throwing his hands in the air as he took Bison's psycho crusher in the chest. As each of these visions occurred to her, the previous memory was erased, never to return, to be replaced permanently by the demonic desecrations of M.Bison. She was barely aware when she was flung to the ground like a piece of rubbish. As she lay on the ground, sobbing with fear and in despair, she was barely aware of Bison roaring out loud in anger. She almost did not hear the devilish wails of his cape as he flew through the air repeatedly, utilising his deadly psycho crusher. And if she had not forced her eyes open at the last moment, she might not have seen what happened next.   
  
Bison was glowering at an assailant who stood before him on the ground, staring defiantly into his eyes. "I will destroy you now like the worm you are!!!!" he roared in wrath. "You are whatever you call me, cousin..." she replied. "SHUT UP!!!!!" Bison roared. "PSYCHOOOOOOOO.......CANNON!!!" His sinuses were strained to their limits by that cry.In his hand was an enormous glowing ball of power. Tearfully, Chun Li realised that it made her kikoken seem very insignificant. Bison leaned back to hurl the blast, then, faltered slightly, seemingly causing it to lose some power, before hurling it as a streaking comet of fire towards the lone woman. Chun Li braced herself for the murder that was sure to follow...   
  
"Reflect!!!!!" In amazement, Chun Li saw the woman reverse the power of the blast, sending Bison's shockwave right back at him. Then she energised it with a blast of her own..."Soul spark!!!" The megablast through right through the spot where Bison was standing, and exploded in the distance, lighting up the area. Bison reappeared suddenly beside the woman, apparently having teleported. He swung a fist at Rose, but she dodged it, then suddenly it looked as if four versions of her were standing there, returning the attack!! Bison unbelievably dodged the various punches and kicks that the four 'women' launched at him, then grabbed one of them. The others immediately stopped moving. Perhaps they are all the same person.. Chun Li thought, her pain not so great now she was engrossed in the fight. Bison hurled the woman away, but she simply flipped over in mid air and landed on her feet. Barely wasting an instant, Bison cried, "SCISSOR KICK NIGHTMARE!!!!" miraculously, the woman skilfully blocked the rain of deadly frontflip kicks delivered to her. As soon as she saw an opening, she retaliated. "Aura assault!" Bison was hit by a deadly rain of kicks, punches and slashing attacks that the woman made with her strange glowing scarf."Soul spark!!!" The master of destruction was sent flying, blazing with flames....   
  
Bison recovered in mid-air and remained there, floating, his arms crossed. "I would stay and finish you." He said. "But I have business to attend to. Goodbye!" " You shall not evade me for long, cousin." The woman said. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" boomed Bison.... And then he was gone.   
  
As soon as Bison left, the woman dropped to her knees. Breathing heavily, she remained like that for a long time... long enough for Chun Li's pain to return. She moaned softly. The woman suddenly looked in her direction. Her blood froze. She remembered her calling Bison "cousin". But there was something about her that was as good as Bison was evil. So she called out to her, despite herself. "h...help...." The woman gasped in surprise. "Oh you poor child...." She whispered. In a trice she was by Chun li's side. She closed her eyes and laid a hand on Chun Li's head. Her touch seemed to ease the pain. Chun Li felt so peaceful... in fact she would not have minded dying at that moment. When the woman opened her eyes there were tears in them. "If only I could be there for all those who my cousin hurts..." she said. She shook her head, and sat in the grass beside Chun Li. The clouds were dissipating, and the sun was beginning to penetrate into the darkness. A bird sang in the distance.   
  
The pain was gone. Chun Li felt grateful, at least now she could die in peace. And the violated memories were not quite gone, but not so vivid anymore. Chun Li was about to close her eyes and sleep , finally, when she heard something... she heard sobbing. She got up on her knees and turned to the woman beside her. She was weeping quietly... the tears ran freely down her face. Chun Li felt for her. In that instant she knew... somehow this woman who seemed so strong as to face Bison and survive... was forever condemned to hunting him down and witnessing his evil deeds... and all the guilt meant for the monster would come upon her when she wasn't quick enough to stop him. This made her hate Bison even more, and she felt closer to this strange woman at that point than she had to anyone since her father's death.   
  
She walked over to the woman's side and knelt beside her. With hatred for Bison, came Chun Li's strength and she was no longer the sobbing wreck she had been minutes before. "Don't let him hurt you..." she whispered. "He does that to us all..." The woman looked up at her and smiled through her tears. "I'm happy you try to understand..." she said. "But you can't ever fully understand." Chun Li stood tall, barely remembering that her spine was supposed to be broken. As she looked out towards the now barely visible shadow that lay in Bison's wake, she spoke in a voice that bore strength that even she did not know she posessed. "Bison's evil has caused my life to become what it is now..." she said. "And no one has ever understood or felt what that means." She looked at the woman, whose name she now knew instinctively. "Will you help me find him, Rose?"   
  
A day ago, Chun Li would never have asked anyone to help her find Bison. At this moment she would have probably given up if Rose did not accept. Thankfully the woman called Rose smiled even wider and nodded her head at Chun Li. Chun Li nodded back, then for the first time in several years, she smiled because she was happy.   
  
And now, as she walked out of the interpol building, she closed her eyes and wished that the only ally she trusted in the world would hear her call... and be there when she opened them.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next:  
  
CHAPTER THREE:Demon seeds   
  
  



	4. Demon seeds

Chapter 3: Demon seeds   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Of course when Chun Li opened her eyes, Rose was not there... her telepathic powers aren't THAT sharp, ChunLi thought with a small smirk. Of course, Rose did possess a sort of supernatural intuition, she mused, but according to her, It was just an extension of her 'soul power'. As she got to a kerb, Chun Li's mind wandered, recalling the days when Rose would talk about herself, her powers, and what she thought of them. She flagged a taxi and got in. The cabby glanced at her, then stared. She ignored his ogling and told him where she was going. He nodded slowly, his mouth slightly open, his eyes glazing over. However the days when Chun Li was made uncomfortable by the dazed stares of testosterone-fuelled young males were long gone... a day ago she would have flashed her ID to bring him to his senses. At length the cab began to move. The man kept glancing into his rear-view mirror during the journey, though.   
  
Soon, the vehicle began to pick up speed. Chun Li looked out the window and let the wind blow into her face. She looked out at the rapidly changing scenery, and let her mind wander free. The perpetual calm that always surrounded her became steadily magnified... until she felt tranquil... and at peace.The cab moved faster, and Chun Li had to close her eyes... and swim into a sea of blissful semiconsciousness.   
  
You see, Chun Li hadn't always been an introvert, but Lord Bison saw to it that that period did not last. In just a few years, her obsession had driven her into a shell- one that few could penetrate, and that probably created the unnatural insight that made her such a good detective. She became such a good judge of character that by merely speaking to someone she could almost read his or her mind... and, of course, this did not help her make many friends. She soon found it easier to distrust people in general, and this distrust was more than often justified. So she gradually became more and more alone- and felt less of a need for human company of any kind. And as anyone who has this sort of outlook on life will testify... she found her solace mostly in her mind... shut out from the world that seemed only full of violence, death, and where the other two were absent, lies and hypocrisy.   
  
Soon the cab slowed to a halt, and she was made to return to earth from her lofty perch. She paid the cabby then turned and forgot him. She then walked up to the block in which she lived. Soon she was in her apartment, a small but sparsely furnished place, Japanese style. This had been Rose's idea, Chun Li thought with a small smile. Apparently, Rose had spent some time in Japan and caught on to some of their cultures. Speaking of Japan, Chun Li thought, that's where I'm to meet up with Rose. She began to pack a few things. Chun Li's tastes in clothing were relatively conservative; she never had that much time for clothes. Nonetheless, she did have a favourite hairstyle.   
  
As she packed, she remembered the days shortly after Rose had delivered her from Bison's evil. Rose had explained some of the relationships between herself and Bison. "I've been made to believe I'm his cousin.." she said, "but I'm not entirely sure myself." Chun Li had gotten curious. "Why?" she asked. Rose had just closed her eyes and walked along in silence.   
  
They were walking by a small fountain, somewhere in Thailand where Chun Li had met Rose. As the wind blew it played with the older woman's hair, making it flow about her as did the strange sash she always wore. "As though her hair... and sash... had lives of their own,", Chun Li mused."You see, " Rose began, "I don't believe that our mothers... Bison and I... were human at all."   
  
Chun Li gave a start. "Huh?" she said. "What do you mean?" she asked, geniunely interested. As Rose replied, the fountain played with the light, giving the area a dreamlike aura. "Our true origins, " she began, "are hidden within a great mystery. I only have one clue to what it may be... the demon seed."   
  
"The demon seed?" Chun Li was getting rather lost. "Do such things... exist?" Rose looked at her with a smile that was almost motherly. "Before you learned how to control your Chi and use it to produce energy, would you have believed you could?" Chun Li did not answer. "You saw what Bison could do with your own eyes. And you yourself saw that the technique you have developed for yourself is just the tip of the iceberg. Well, I'll tell you this much: you still have a lot to learn. And so do I. But for now, what I'm sure about is that my soul power and Bison's psycho power are more than just related... I believe one is just a reflection of the other."   
  
Chun Li remained silent. It was all sinking in... and strangely, making sense. She couldn't understand how, though. Rose continued. "You see, Psycho power is drawn from the mind. Mine is drawn from the soul. The mind's chaos and violence is offset by the soul's peace and order. The male materialism is offset by the female idealism. And the most perfect opposite anything can have is it's own reflection."   
  
"You mean to say... you're actually as much a part of Bison as his own reflection?" Chun Li asked. Rose just smiled at her. Then she looked away, closed her eyes and said, "The greatest Demons have no reflection."   
  
As the impact of this gradually manifested itself to Chun Li, she finally understood the guilt, the self-suffering, and why Rose believed no one could ever understand her predicament. And as a single tear ran down the older woman's cheek, Chun Li could just imagine the demon laughing.   
  
Chun Li finished packing and closed the large suitcase. She glanced at the clock... her ride to the airport was due soon. Mustn't waste too much time....   
  
Miles away, in a dark place that no light could ever penetrate, a man gripped his own head and screamed out loud. And another lay dead at his feet.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next:  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: Darklife   
  
  



	5. Darklife

Chapter 4:Darklife   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He screamed into the darkness... though no one was there to hear him. He grabbed hold of the dead body and shook it viciously as if hoping to bring it back to life. Then, when it remained still, he punched it away with such force that it caused the wall of the cave to shake. He gripped his head once more and shouted, as though to burst his lungs... "IS THERE NOBODY LEFT TO FIGHT???"   
  
Elsewhere, A lone warrior in a white gi stood in combat stance, bravely facing up to the ring of dark-suited hoods that surrounded him. All was silent. The wind blew. A bird chirped in the distance.   
  
Suddenly, a gun was whipped out by one of the hoods. In an instant the lone warrior was in the air. More guns appeared. The thunder of gunfire boomed. A man screamed as half his teeth were kicked out...then his body was torn apart by bullets meant for the unarmed warrior who was, by now, spinning into the air, enveloped by a sudden, powerful whirlwind. "Shinkutatsumakisenpukyaku!" Men screamed as they were drawn en-masse to the warrior who was spinning within the swirling vacuum, his leg extended. They were whacked and juggled about like toys... and then there was silence as Ryu, the silent, wandering warrior slowly descended amidst the bodies of his adversaries. Without a word, he picked up his bag, and began to walk away   
  
"NOT so fast!" The voice came from behind. Without a word, Ryu dropped his bag and turned to face his enemy, fists ready. "Hmmm.....What a dissapointment. When I sensed that power I imagined my son Kazuya had returned to kill me. But you'll do. I am Heihachi Mishima." The man was already taking off his jacket."What is your name?"   
  
The warrior simply remained there, motionless, not speaking. Heihachi smiled. "Hmmmm.. a man of little words. I see you desire action. Alright then, Defend yourself! Gyaaaah!!!"   
  
Heihachi attacked with his demon slayer combo, a lightning fast rain of punches. As expected, Ryu blocked them all. Then, anticipating a response, Heihachi attacked with a powerful double punch. When Ryu blocked this, too, Heihachi smiled inwardly. Good. A coward. Those are the people who fall quickly at the hands of my spinning demon combo.He stepped back, anticipating an attack from Ryu. Let me see his attack power, he thought. Ryu just stood there. When he grew impatient, Heihaci unleashed the spinning demon... a jumping spin kick followed by two sweeps then finished with a rising axe kick. When Ryu successfully defended against everything, Heihachi's smile dissapeared. He became more serious.   
  
This fighter must be good. He is not simply a coward but one who has studied how to wait out his opponent effectively. I have several long-winded techniques for outsmarting such people, but for now I lack the patience to use them. Let me simply finish him quickly... by using my lightning hammer head crusher!   
  
Heihachi smiled again. That move was so powerful it could not be blocked. And if an enemy instead chose to attack, the defensive ones usually put up an attack he could deal with.... Always an interesting challenge to counter their offensive head-on. He had never failed yet.... But that was where he made a mistake with Ryu.   
  
Heihachi was surprised the instant before the seemingly calm warrior exploded into a furious attack, kicking his shin then jumping and spin-kicking his face, punching his stomach, then jabbing his face, hooking his jaw and then uppercutting his teeth. As Heihachi reeled, Ryu darted in and crouched. His biceps tensed. "Shoryuken!" Hehachi was sent flying through the air.   
  
As Heihachi got up, blinded by rage, he tried to collect his thoughts and adjust to the new, aggressive Ryu. No such luck. Ryu was descending from the air.... Swiftly he kicked Heihachi's face, then his ankles, thrice in a row, before extending the other leg and raking Heihachi's feet. The Master of Mishima Karate barely had time to gasp before... "Tatsumakisenpukyaku!!" he was carried into the air by an unending series of flying spinkicks. "Shinkuuuuuu....Tatsumakisenpukyaku.....shinkuuuuu...HADOKEN!!!!....shinkuuuuu......Tatsumakisenpukyakuuuuuu!!!!!" Needless to say, Heihachi did not get up after that. And the warrior picked up his bag and disappeared. And, in the Darkness, the supreme Demon Akuma stopped screaming... and smiled.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next:  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: Convergence   
  
  



	6. Convergence

Chapter 5:Convergence   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As he strode down the dimly lit corridoor, he totally ignored the cowering technicians that darted out of his way as though his massive frame might crush them as a moving train crushes whatever lies in its path. And he felt no unnecessary pride when he saw the strongest of men suddenly drop whatever they were doing and salute him as he passed. He was not surprised at all when the world's strongest fighter bowed to him and called him 'Master'. For Sagat had no other choice... he was Lord Bison, Master of shadowlaw and Lord of the shadaloo armies.   
  
Sagat was reporting something to him, but he was not listening. His mind was occupied...as it had been for the past few months by memories of the two faces he had encountered earlier that year... faces that brought back memories... terrible memories he would rather forget. At length he smashed his fist down upon his console, totally ruining it. "DAMN you, Li!!!" he roared. There was a hissing sound as extinguishers put out the resulting fire. "She was meant to be mine..."   
  
Sagat seemed rather offended, realising that Bison hadn't been listening to him all this time, however he kept his reservations to himself. " My time will come..." he was thinking.   
  
Bison detected the thought, but he shelved the matter until later. Sagat would soon be of use to him but when his worth ran out, he would go too. "When the job's finished, He's finished" was his motto- but it hadn't always been that way.   
  
Rose and ChunLi brought back memories of a personality he was hoping to put to rest permanently... a personality that had been weak- and stupid.   
  
He looked to the side, past Sagat, and his two cohorts, the brainless Balrog and the insane Vega, and he saw his personal bodyguards. All female, and all of a similar height, and stature... and fighting ability. They were devoted and efficient... but all were simply reminders of the biggest defeat he had ever experienced... and that all his present victories could not wipe away. "SHE was to be the one. But you had to interfere, Li. And now that she thinks you are her true father, the loyalty that was meant for me she gives to you. You are victorious even in death. And now she has allied herself with that halfwit cousin of mine... I hope you suffered a slow and painful death, you thief, you shameless child-snatcher..." he muttered under his breath. Suddenly he looked towards Sagat. The mountain of muscle stared straight back. Good, Bison thought. If he had winced I would have had to dispose of him immediately. "WELL?" he demanded. Sagat calmly began to report. "As you ordered, surveillance has been stepped up on your cousin. However we have lost your daughter, sir. She was last known to have terminated her appointment with interpol... and then she vanished. " "Huh." Bison sneered. " She's smart. She hasn't left them at all. She's about to make her move so keep watching that damn fool Rose. She's bound to make contact sooner or later. And where is Rose now?" "She is in Japan, sir. I believe she may be feeling the aura of subject white dragon."   
  
Bison looked thoughtful. "Hmmm...", he thought. Could it be that Rose also detected the amazing power he did? Interesting, he thought. So you are pre-empting me, aren't you, cousin? Very well. So be it. I shall oblige you by walking into your puny trap.   
  
Bison glowered. He did because he knew that even though defeating Rose was no problem, he could never truly be rid of her... but, wait! wasn't there some hope... of course... his daughter! He grinned. That fool Rose is probably going to teach her how to tap into her chi power... Bison thought. Little does she know that that will awaken the psycho power that lives within her... With a glance at his small army of female bodyguards, he grinned. If there was any triumph in his creating these clones, it was that he now knew the female mind could accomodate psycho power...   
  
Bison laughed out loud. Sagat tried to hide his disgust, failing woefully. Balrog looked around, confused and wondering what the joke was, and Vega resisted the urge to join in the laughter.Bison kept laughing, and turned to Sagat. Grinning evilly, he ordered, "Prepare the fleet, and my Jet. We're going to Japan!" As his minions scurried off to obey his orders, Bison became grim once more."Just don't try any funny tricks, Rose, or I may have to kill you even if it means my own death. The loss of my personal legacy to a fool is reason enough to commit suicide."   
  
Miles away, the demon Akuma tossed a limp, lifeless body aside and growled, "Laughing stock. Fool.I was mistaken.. you are certainly not him... which is good, for it means he still exists." Then he walked away, leaving the warrior known as Akira Yuki bloody and beaten in the dust. Akira would go on to enter a martial arts tournament in this sorry state... and lose, even though he was clearly stronger than all else in that competition. But he lost because nobody loses to Akuma and remains confident of his skills...   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next:  
  
CHAPTER SIX: Japan  
  
  



End file.
